Final Song
by Callisto Callispi
Summary: Two men. One sought her heart but lost her to the other. Even in death, nothing is fair.


**Final Song**

_By Callisto Callispi_

**Disclaimers**: Nope, don't own Outlaw Star. 

**Author's Note**: Alright, this all goes out to the Harry and Melfina fans. One of the rare stories dedicated to Harry and Melfina's love. Please R/R! This fiction is slightly different from the original episode. 

.

* * *

. 

Gene ran. He needed to get Melfina. He felt as if his heart would burst if he didn't. And before her, this man's heart never wept for a woman. _Damn it, where are you, Melfina?_ He needed to find her, and Gene was determined not to lose her. Not after every attempt to push her away. No. Not this time. 

_Hilda was piloting the ship. Gene was sick. Melfina looked up at him, her eyes gleaming concern and affection. Gene tried not to look at her, the perfectly proportioned android with the obscenely sorrowful eyes, but how could he help himself? She intrigued him. _

Then, she did something that made his heart jump to his throat. As tentative as a mouse, she gingerly placed both of her soft, white hands over his own scarred ones. He stared at their entwined fingers, a bit awed at the innocence of her hands. No scars. Just smooth and slender. 

But he pushed away those foriegn emotions. No need for someone who wasn't even human. He stared up at the young woman angrily and snatched his hand away from the armrest. He looked the other way. Melfina turned her head away, clouded eyes downcast. Gene glanced at the quiet woman, feeling an uncharacteristic rush of guilt. But he ignored it. He didn't need her. 

Gene grimaced. 

**X**

_"I don't know   
What words I can say,   
The wind has a way,   
To talk to me..."_

The now perished Harry McDougall was spiritually dying, painfully dying, with the terrible knowledge that Melfina had rejected him. The only thing that was keeping his soul from utterly rotting was the distant melody of that andorid girl's soft voice. 

_"Flowers sing a silent lullaby..."_

He glided slowly towards her haunting voice. 

**X**

Gene kept running. Where was she? Shadows danced past him. They seemed to be mocking him. _"It's too late, Gene. Too late."_

No, he couldn't believe those haunts. But a twinge of dobt seeped into his mind. Was it too late? Was she gone? 

Gene shook his head. No, she was not gone. And he would not allow her to be gone, as long as he was living in this world. He then skidded to a stop in front of a door -- an impenatrable metal door that no mortal could ever hope to break through by force. 

_CLACK!_

On impulse, Gene drew out his gun and aimed it at the imposing noise. It was the professor. 

"My, my, Gene. It seems we both find ourselves in quite a predicament. For you, that gateway is in the way of finding that android girl and in my way of the knowledge I seek." 

Gene smirked. "Yeah well, we can't all get what we want." 

Then all of a sudden, as if melting out of the ground, a much disoriented Harry McDougall materialized. Gene immediatly pointed his gun at the newcomer, his breath catching in his throat. What happened to the sick bastard? His tangled blue hair matted his pallid face. And his body...his metallic body was broken with circuits fizzing out dying sparks of blue electricity. 

"Don't, Gene. You will just be wasting your ammo," warned the professor. "He is just memory. A spirit." 

Gene nodded reluctantly but still pointed his gun at the android. 

Harry touched the wall. "Melfina..." he murmered. Ropes of black, tentacle-like wires sprung out from his body and attached themselves to the gateway. Then, like liquified metal, his spirit seemed to melt into those tentacles. Those tentacles pushed hin into the door. Gene's eyes widened. 

**X**

Harry silently made his way towards the sweet sound of his love's voice -- hers was the voice that had haunted him while he slept. 

As soon as he caught a glimpse of his beautiful Melfina, he rushed to her side. A tangle of black wires held back her naked body. Her eyes that once were alive and bright now appeared dead and dull. She looked like a delicate, half-drugged little wasp trapped in a spider's web, soon ready to be consumed by the bloated spider that was a machine. She was a battery, the power-filter. Damn whoever did this to her. 

"Melfina?" he whispered. 

Melfina stopped singing and turned her gaze over to the speaker. "Harry," she replied, her mouth tilting up into a small smile. 

Harry smiled back. And just like the despicable bastards who made her, he was going to use her. But it was to save her. _Please understand that, Melfina,_ he silently begged. "Melfina, I need you to open the gateway for me." 

Melfina turned her head away."I can't, Harry. I'm not strong like you." 

Harry cupped Melfina's cheek in his hand. He gently turned her face towards his. "Melfina," he said solemnly, "you can do it." His eyes saddened. "Besides," he added quietly, "Gene needs you to." 

Melfina's dull eyes had gained some of her old spark. "Gene?" she asked hopefully. 

Harry felt a barb of anger and grief pierce his heart. Why did she love Gene? Gene, the who-gives-a-care playboy, the man who treated this priceless beauty like worthless garbage? Why couldn't she love...well, him, Harry? Why couldn't she love this Harry McDougall who would die a thousand deaths for her? Even in death, nothing was fair. 

Harry mentally shook his had and stroked her face gently with the pad of his thumb. Not the time. "Yes, Gene," he replied with a painfully forced smile. 

Melfina turned away again. "I'll try, Harry," she whispered. 

"You can do it, Melfina," he answered with confidence. 

Melfina turned her face towards Harry's. "I thank you." And Harry knew she meant it. 

Harry smiled sadly. "Before I go, Melfina," he started. He stroked Melfina's hair. "I need to do one more thing." 

She stared at him in question. Then her eyes widened as he leaned in closer to her and just barely grazed his lips upon hers. He could feel Melfina tense under him at his bluntness. Slowly, Harry deeped the kiss. She offered just the slightest of stuggles then relaxed and drank in his warmth. 

Harry finally broke apart from her when he knew he should, his breaths short. It was time to go. 

"Good-bye." He cupped her cheek with his warm palm before completely disappearing. "I love you, Mel...fina..." 

"HARRY!" Hot tears flooded her eyes. "Harry! Where are you? Please...don't leave me." She was surprised that tears streaked down her face. Could androids cry? Yes. They could. "I can't do this..." she whispered. "I..." 

Melfina closed her eyes, remebering how Harry had so gently placed his lips on hers. He believed that she could. He truly did believe. Maybe she could. Open the gateway. Melfina clenched her teeth. 

"I'll do it for you, Harry. Just for you. Thank you." 

And blinking the tears from her eyes, she allowed the power to rush through her. 

.

* * *

. 

Please review if you enjoyed this! :) 


End file.
